custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Vote for Adminship
Voting Rollback A guy who's always set that bar high. I've known him a long time and I know that he's ready for this. So, come guys, vote for the man of the J! For #He deserves this! --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 08:20, September 8, 2011 (UTC) #Ditto. The Soulbreaker 11:29, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Against Comments Administrator He has shown quite a lot of eagerness and skill over the past few months. He's ready for this. I really don't think I need to say much more... SM definitely deserves a role as admin on CBW. For #He deserves this! --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 08:20, September 8, 2011 (UTC) #This should've been done a long time ago. #Agreed. --'Recgameboy' | Giant Soda Cans! 08:27, September 8, 2011 (UTC) #He definitely deserves this. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|-'Crazy']]-Lihkan 10:52, September 8, 2011 (UTC) #Totally. The Soulbreaker 11:29, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Against Comments Our glorious Aqua Sub. I nominate him because he shown leadership skills on the Wiki Metru Forums as well as here. He most definitely ready for this role. For #He deserves this! --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 08:20, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Against #Sorry SA, but, I don't see you as quite qualified yet. Comments Bureaucrat Demotions Discussion * I don't see why people need to be demoted if they don't edit. It does no harm if they do have the powers but have stopped visiting for whatever reason. They may be back... -- "You've got to say what you say don't let anybody get in your way." -- CJC 15:59, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, Jman and SM seem to want 'em gone. Also, I should add that the inactive time is two months, not three. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 16:06, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Then why not have some community vote about it ;) -- "You've got to say what you say don't let anybody get in your way." -- CJC 16:09, June 4, 2011 (UTC) : :@Baterra: They don't edit on the same wiki as eachother most likely. I don't know what wiki's they are editing, but it shows that they've signed in a few days ago. So, it's obvious they are just editing other wiki's and forgotten about CBW. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness]]~ 21:33, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Actually Jman, the "last signed in" feature is wrong. If they have auto-signin on, it is very inaccurate. --'ThatDevil '(Administrator) 07:39, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Jman, just to let you know on a hand of the situation of last month, I ''do take the time to read this Wiki, but I do have a life, ever heard of it? Besides, I sign up regularly (about once or twice every week) to check up on the situation here, and I would never ditch this Wiki for another one, so keep it clean about that one, and, I still have a job to hold here. Toa Fairon AWA) I know, Fairon, I was an idiot. I shouldn't have assumed. And I have a life too (Big revelation. XD), but I still make time to do stuff here. I expected you to do the same. But that was rude of me to assume you ditched the wiki, and I'm sorry. —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 09:27, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Your apology is well accepted, my friend. '''Toa Fairon AWA) What is ready, according to you? I'm just wondering. And not to be offense or a try hard (Which I am acting like for some reason. :s) but J97 joined in January 2010, and promoted in July. That's little more then 6 months worth. And I've been here for a year, and I have also made some edits that really did well for the wiki. Like, I categorized 200+ pages for CBW to help get it's spotlight. I've done a lot to help this wiki. Which is why I feel I am fit. But like I said, I don't want to seem like a try hard. And like I also said, I'm just wondering. —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness''']] 16:23, July 12, 2011 (UTC) }}